Dealings with Dragon Ball
by InsanityDeath
Summary: Are you interested in a deal...or are they called Challenges...Either way, How would you like to explore the unknown dimensions (or timelines) of the Dragonball Multiverse? Promise me you won't tell the Time Parole and I promise you...entertainment! I NEED Writers/Authors/Anyone who is up for it!


Frist off, I'm sorry about the format...there seems to be NO bullet points...

Also, The original list is by Jeremiah "Manzo Taiyō" Shanks...i think

 _ **~Insainity's Head-Canon for Transformations' and Power Boosters' Multipliers ~**_

* * *

 **/\Saiyan Multipliers/\\\\\**

 **Oozaru** _ **(Great Ape):**_ 10x Base PL

 **Saiyan Power (** _ **Zenkai**_ **):** 15x-0.05x (Base Form - Damaged Body Parts) + Current Base PL = New Base PL {There is a limit to this. Each time it is used; the less boost you get next time…until you can hardly tell you received one}

 **FSS** **(** _ **False Super Saiyan**_ **):** 25x Base PL {Lasts for as long as you're feeling pure blinding rage. This transformation cannot be access to Saiyans that have already achieved Super Saiyan}

 **SS Grade 1** **(** _ **Super Saiyan**_ **)** _ **:**_ 50x Base PL {Warning- Consumes Stamina while active}

 **-~-SS Grade 2** **(** _ **Ascended Super Saiyan**_ **):** 1.5x SS Grade 1 PL

 **-~-SS Grade 3** **(** _ **Ultra Super Saiyan**_ **):** 5x SS Grade 2 PL {Speed lowers greatly}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **SS** **(** _ **Mastered Super Saiyan**_ **):** 53x Base PL _{Replaces Grade 1 when achieved}_

 _ **-~-~-Still Training in this Form (Every Training session):**_ _1.5x Base PL = New Base PL_

 **SS2** **(** _ **Super Saiyan 2**_ **):** 6x SS PL

 **-** _ **~-**_ **SS2G2 (** _ **Strengthened Super Saiyan 2**_ **):** 1.5x-7x SS2 PL {Activated though Rage}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **SSA (** _ **Super Saiyan Anger**_ **):** 570.75x SS2 PL {Activated though Rage}

 **SS3 (Super Saiyan 3):** 4x SS2 PL {Warning- A Lot of Stamina Consumption to Activate}

 _ **-**_ _ **~-**_ _ **Training in this Form (Every Training session):**_ _1.005x Base PL = New Base PL_

 **Golden Oozaru** **(** _ **Super Saiyan Great Ape**_ **):** 100x Oozaru PL

 **SS4** **(** _ **Super Saiyan 4**_ **):** 10x SS3 PL {Must have achieved _Golden Oozaru_ to unlock this AND to keep activating this form; you must have your tail}

 **SSG** **Ritual** **(** _ **Super Saiyan God**_ _ **Ritual**_ **):** 32,000x Base PL {God Ki is gained. Lasts 5-20 minutes. The SSG Ritual can only be used once on a Saiyan.}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Ritual Boost (** _ **Ex. Goku**_ **):** 2000x Base PL= New Base PL {Fun Fact- This very rarely occurs}

 **SSG (** _ **Super Saiyan God**_ **):** 30000.5x Base PL {can be achieved by gaining God Ki}

 _ **-**_ _ **~-**_ _ **Training in this Form (Every Training session):**_ _1.25x Base PL = New Base PL_

 **SSB** **(** _ **Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan**_ **or** _ **Super Saiyan Blue**_ **):** 100.75x-2000x SS PL {Achieved by having a calm mind and interesting God Ki while turning SS. Warning- A Lot of Stamina Consumption to Activate}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **SSBs (** _ **Super Saiyan Blue Sealed**_ **or** _ **Completion**_ **):** 2000.75x SS PL {This form seals all the power of SSB into the user's body allow no ki to escape it…unlike previous forms}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **SSB Grade 2 (** _ **Beyond Super Saiyan Blue**_ **):** 1000x SSB PL {Warning- only known info…It's on par with _Ultra Instinct_ }

 **Berserker/Legendary Super Saiyan Variants =** PL continually grows after the starting power up…BUT the more it grows the more unstable you become…Both Mentality and Physically!

 **-** _ **~-**_ **BSS:** 10x SS PL

 _ **-~-~-**_ **TLS (** _ **True Legendary Saiyan**_ **):** 1.5x BSS PL {Same Power but Complete Control of it}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **BSS2:** 3x BSS PL

 **-** _ **~-**_ **BSS3:** 6x BSS2 PL

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Legendary Oozaru (** _ **Golden Great Ape**_ **):** 33x BSS PL

 **-** _ **~-**_ **BSS4 Grade 1:** 6x BSS3 PL

 _ **-~-~-**_ **BSS4 Grade 2 (** _ **Full Power**_ **):** 3x BSS4 Grade 1 PL

 **-** _ **~-**_ **BSSG:** 60x BSS3 PL {can be achieved by gaining God Ki}

* * *

 **/\Premiant Boosters** _ **[Fast Increases]**_ **for Base Forms/\\\\\**

 **Grand Elder Power Boost (can only use once):** Base PL+ Half of Base PL= New Base PL

 **Ultra Divine Water (can only use once):** Base PL+ Half of Base PL= New Base PL {Must survive the test}

 **Fruit of the Tree of Might (** _ **Person can only eat 1 Fruit per Tree**_ **):** 3x Base PL= New Base PL

 **Zenkai Regeneration Pod:** Base PL + 10x (Damaged Body Parts) = New Base PL {Fun Fact- Bulma first created a very advance Regeneration Pod, that is able to regrow limbs and more, thanks to some of Galactic Frieza Army's technology. She then "fused" this with data she has been collecting on Saiyan's genetics. Waring- being using this must still be alive}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Zenkai Healing Capsules:** Base PL + 1.5x (Damaged Body Parts) = New Base PL {Fun Fact- This was created to help a being that needs to be restored and powered up right then and now. Bulma made these with data collected from Senzu Beans. Warning- can only use one in 3 hours from the last one AND your body must be badly damaged…otherwise...there could be serious health damage!}

 **Old Kai's Unlock Ability (** _ **After this…other Fast Increase methods will not work**_ **):** 25x-35x Base + Current Base PL = New Base PL {able to use _Potential Unleashed_ }

* * *

 **/\Any Sentient Being Multiplier/\\\\\**

 **Potential Unleashed:** 100x Current Form PL

 **Ultra Instinct:** 1000000x Base Form PL {Not much is known…but it seems the user's mind is suppressed while the body's instincts take over}

 **Kaioken:** 2x-40x Current PL {Immense strain on body with each level added which leads to death}

 **Metamoran Fusion Dance:** 8x (Added all participants' bases PL Together) + 2.5x the number of participants = Fusion Base {Max Time limit is 30 minutes…will lessen depending on power and participants}

 **Metamo-Ring:** 1.9 x (Partner A base PL + Partner B base PL) = Fusion Base {No time limit}

* * *

 **/\Namekian Multipliers/\\\\\**

 **Namekian Body Merge:** 3.5x (Partner A base PL x Partner B base PL) = New Base PL

 **Namekian Fission:** PL splits in Half for each Body {each body will have different clans. Warning- can cause personality shifts AND the two halves become Life-Linked}

 **Red-eyed Namekian Form:** 10000x Base PL {Somehow God Ki is gained}

 **Giant Namek:** 3x Base Form PL {downsize is that it greatly lower speed and reflexes}

* * *

 **/\** **Icejin** _**[Frieza's Origin Race]**_ **Multipliers/\\\\\**

 **Battle Mode Acrosian:** 1.5-14x Base Form PL

 **Battle Master Acrosian:** 15x Base Form PL

* * *

 **/\Hybrid** **Icejin** _ **[King Cold's Natural Descendants]**_ **Multipliers/\\\\\**

 **Combat Mode (** _ **Frist Activation/Not Trained**_ **):** 20x-25x Base Form PL

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Trained Combat Mode:** 21x-199x Base Form PL {can be Customize with Bio-Suits}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Battle Form (Mastered Combat Mode):** 200x Base Form PL {Replace _Combat Mode_ once achieved. Customization Disable with current form lock upon achievement}

 _ **-~-~-**_ _ **Still Training in this Form (Every Training session):**_ _1.0005x Base PL = New Base PL_

 **Super Evolution** **(** _ **Relaxed**_ **):** 45.5x Battle Form PL {Ex. Cooler's "Fifth" Form}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Super Evolution** **(** _ **100% Full Power**_ **):** 155.5x Battle Form PL

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Complete Evolution (** _ **Trained Super to the Fullest**_ **):** 550.5x Battle Form PL {Replaces _Super_ once achieved. Customization returns with color change available now}

 _ **-~-~-**_ _ **Still Training in this Form (Every Training session):**_ _1.025x Base PL = New Base PL_

 **? (** _ **God Form**_ **):** 5000x Current Form {this is achieved when God Ki is gained}

* * *

 **/\Mutant Icejin** _ **[Icejin _'s_ Unnatural Children/Frieza's Descendants]**_ **Multipliers/\\\** King Cold and Frieza are MA…duh **\\\**

 **1** **st** **Form:** Base Form

 **2** **nd** **Form:** 2x 1st Form PL

 **3** **rd** **Form:** 1.5x 2nd Form PL

 **4** **th** **Form (** _ **Relaxed**_ **):** 2x 3rd Form PL

 **-** _ **~-**_ **4** **th** **Form (** _ **100% Full Power**_ **):** 75.5x 3rd Form PL

 **Next Evolution (** _ **Ex. Frieza's Fifth Form**_ **):** 1000x Current Form PL {Warning- Consumes Stamina while active. Has Color Customization}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Ultimate Evolution (** _ **Mastered**_ **):** 1000.5x Current Form PL {Color Customization Disable with current form lock upon achievement. Also, in this form, the user can somehow manipulate and/or gain God Ki}

* * *

 **/\Future** _ **[Eventual]**_ **Icejin Race Multipliers/\\\** Appears in Xenoverse and Heroes **\\\**

 **1** **st** **Form (Relaxed):** Base Form {Battle Mode and Base Form have merge over time. Can Customize with Bio-Suits}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **1** **st** **Form (100% Full Power):** 60x Base PL {Fun Fact- In Dragonball Heroes, reaching this power is known as a Class Up}

 **2** **nd** **Form (Super Class):** 4x 1st Form (100%) PL {Color Customization is added AND can be skipped to reach 3rd Form straight away…with the right training and/or God Ki}

 **3** **rd** **Form (God Class):** 5000x 2nd Form {Fun Fact- This is also known as "Golden Form" because the form takes a gold color scheme disabling Color Customization}

* * *

 **/\Androids Multipliers/\\\\\**

 **Types =** There are 4 different types of android…most are created by Dr. Gero

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Bio-technological Type Androids (** _ **Ex.**_ _ **Androids 17 & 18**_ **) =** These are when an organic life form is turn into a Cyborg. After being turn, they no longer require food or hydration. Also, their cells deteriorate slowly, so they age slowly too.

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Mechanical Type Androids (** _ **Ex.**_ _ **Androids 8, 16, 19, & 13**_ **) =** These are robots made completely from mechanical parts.

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Bio-Androids (** _ **Ex. Cell**_ **) =** This type is constructed through biological engineering rather than from machine parts and/or an organic base.

- _ **~-**_ " **New-Type" Androids (** _ **Ex. Android 21**_ **) =** This is created when, through biological engineering, an organic life form grains the DNA of other life forms.

 **Models =** According to their power supplies, there are three different models of androids.

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Infinite Energy Model =** This model has no drawbacks and an unlimited power supply. They are also immune to being directly detected via _Ki Sense_ or Scouters due to lacking a Ki-signature.

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Energy Absorption Model =** This Model requires a constant intake of energy, usually stolen from victims, to keep their power reservoir from draining, which would cause the android to malfunction. The more energy they absorb from their victims, the stronger they get. They are also immune to being directly detected via _Ki Sense_ or Scouters due to lacking a Ki-signature.

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Self-Generating Energy Model =** This model's energy circulates as a form of organic Ki similar to that of naturally born beings. This is usually only for Bio- and "New-Type" Androids

 **Model Upgrades =** Well…kind of obvious…these are upgrades.

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Infinite Energy Upgrade (** _ **It's Removeable**_ **) =** An Infinite Energy Generator is added into the android's body and connect to its Ki reserves/power source.

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Energy Absorption Upgrade (** _ **It's Removeable**_ **) =** This upgrade adds an Energy Absorption device and a reserve tank that is connected to said device into the android's body. The reserve tank is also connected to the android's power source/Ki reserve.

- _ **~-**_ " **New-Type" Upgrade (** _ **This is Permeant**_ **) =** This upgrade is only possible through biological engineering…so, no Mechanical Type Androids can get this.

 **Android Absorption:** Android Base PL + Amount of power absorbed = New temporary PL {Warning- This could be Overload if it breaks the Android's limiters}

 **Android Parts Merge (** _ **Ex. Super Android 13**_ **):** _4.5x_ (Base From + Parts merged with) = New Form

 **Android Fusion (** _ **Ex.**_ _ **Super Android 17**_ **):** 1.5x (Partner A current PL x Partner B current PL) = New Form

 **Android God (** _ **Ex. God Class-Up**_ **):** 10000x Current Form PL {this is achieved by gaining God Ki}

* * *

 **/\Type-Cell Bio-Androids** _ **[Cell's/Cell-X's Descendants]**_ **Multipliers/\\\\\**

 **Bio-Matter Conversion:** 1.5x (Victim's Bio-Mass + Victim's PL) + Base PL = New Base PL

 **Zenkai Regeneration:** (Current Form - Damaged Body Parts)x Base PL = New Base PL {Fun Fact- The Namekian DNA allows regeneration; The Saiyan DNA allows the Zenkai Boost; and The Acrosian DNA allows that if a chunk of cells lives so does the Bio-Andriod's Mind}

 **Birth Forms =** These are its "first-step" forms

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Egg:** 0.25x Base PL {Fun Fact- These eggs are sentient}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Lava:** 0.5x Base PL

 **1** **st** **Form (** _ **Ex. Imperfect Cell**_ **):** Base Form {Can be Customize with Bio-Suits}

 **2** **nd** **Form (** _ **Ex. Semi-Perfect Cell**_ **):** 2.5x Base Form {This form is achieved by…not sure. Can be Customize with Bio-Suits}

 **3** **rd** **Form (** _ **Ex. Perfect Cell**_ **):** 7x 2nd Form PL {This form is achieved by…not sure. Can be Customize with Bio-Suits}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Asexual Reproduction (** _ **Ex. Cell Jr**_ **) =** This is a small version of the Bio-Android…they're pretty much clones but with child-like minds. The difference is it has weaker cells…which mean it has a weaker body and is easier to destroy than the original.

 _ **-~-~-**_ **Mature =** The clone can gather enough energy to strengthen its cells and became an "Adult."Also, the clone can become a vessel for the Bio-Android's Mind…this can only happen when the original Bio-Android dies.

 **God Form:** 150x 3rd Form PL {Achieved by gaining God Ki. Can be Customize with Bio-Suits. The color of the body becomes Dark Red}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Red-Eyed "Golden" Blue Form** : 5000x God Form PL { _God Form_ gains Red-Eyes and a bright Blue Aura. Can only Customize body's color}

" **Queen Evolution" Form (** _ **Ex. Cell-X**_ **):** 350x 3rd Form PL {Warning- This transformation is irreversible. Fun Fact- the HUGE new form has 2 asexual reproduction processes. One the same while the other is different. The other one requires more energy because it lays eggs to create new Bio-Androids. The spawn of this form are mindless drones under the Queen's complete control…most of the time. These drones can also act as avatars for the Queen when under its mental control}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Queen's Royal Guard =** Queen's version of Cell Jr BUT unlike in the 3rd form…when the queen dies, these dies as well.

 **-** _ **~-**_ **"Princess Evolution" Form:** 350x Base Form PL {Fun Fact- The Queen forcefully transforms them so they can help spawn more eggs}

* * *

 **/\Race of Hera Multiplier/\\\\\\\\\**

 **Full Power-Up (** _ **Ex. Bojack**_ **):** _100x Base_

* * *

 **/\Majin Multipliers/\** **\\\**

 **Majin Spell:** 2x each forms' PL {Evil Intent rises as well. Weak-Will beings follow orders of the Spellcaster}

 **Majins =** creature created by pure magic...other than that not much is known

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Pure Form:** Base Form {Fun Fact- Pure Majins are genderless BUT only they can breed with any life form. Also, they have Enteral Youth. This is thanks to their shapeshifting abilities}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Corrupted Majin (** _ **Ex. Innocent Buu**_ **) =** created by _Majin Corruption_

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Ultra-Majin =** created by _Corruptor's Takeover_. This Majin is the pretty much the same as a Hybrid Majin…but cannot use _Hybrid's Purity_ and _Majin Merge_. Another benefit is that _Majin Corruption_ or _Corruptor's Takeover_ cannot happen to this Majin.

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Artificial Majin (** _ **Ex. Android 21**_ **) =** a being that either consumed, absorbed, or injected a part/piece/DNA of a Majin to become a Majin…of-sorts. It gains HALF of the power and Magic (Ex. Transfiguration Beam) of the original Majin but it only has that…no Majin Absorption…no Majin Fission…NO ANYTHING! {Warning- The Majin DNA gets…restless in the new body. This will mostly likely cause a Personality Split between Light and Dark}

 _ **-~-~-**_ **Clone Majin =** a creature created from the DNA of a Pure Majin…but the clone itself is not. It is just a lesser version of an _Artificial Majin_

 _ **-~-~-**_ **Djinn (** _ **Above Purity**_ **):** (Part's/Piece's/DNA's Origin Body PL)x Base PL = New Base PL {WARNING- This is impossible! An artificial Majin cannot archive purity! What are those Weird Marking on its body?! ITS Magic and Power have increased so Much THAT IT CAN BEND Reality itself NOW! IT also Has all the abilities Of A PURE MAJIN! **RUN!** }

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Hybrid Majin (** _ **has a gender**_ **) =** a conceived offspring between a Pure Majin and a sentient being. A Hybrid can use all the abilities of a Pure Majin except _Majin Fission_.

 _ **-~-~-**_ **Hybrid's Purity:** 1500x Base Form {The Hybrid's version of _Purification_. However, it can only be used for a short time. The form looks like their parent's Pure Form}

If a Hybrid Majin gets a _Corruptor's Takeover_ on itself, then once it is free the corruptor's soul & mind dies. Leaving only its power and body forever absorbed by the Majin.

 **-** _ **~-**_ **New Pure Majin (** _ **a variant of Majin Fission**_ **) =** a Pure Majin use a host to create a new Pure Majin with some of the Host's genetics. The only life forms that can be a host are "childbearing" life forms {Ex. females and ones that are asexual}

 **Majin Absorption:** 2x (Majin current PL + The current PL of who they absorbed) = New Form PL {Warning – can cause personality shifts…because of Victim's Mind also getting absorbed. Their shapeshifting is weak than before but still have Enteral Youth}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Majin Corruption:** Current Form PL / 2x (Number of Absorbed Victims) = Corrupted Form PL {The Stronger-Will Victim's Mind changes the personality of the Majin while making it weaker in the process. It also makes shapeshifting so weak it can only use it for a short time. This process utterly destroys its Enteral Youth}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Corruptor's Takeover:** (Majin's Pure Form PL + Corrupter's Current Form PL) + (Majin's Current Form PL / Number of Impurities) = Corruptor's New Ultra-Majin Form PL {This happens when the Victim's Mind is too much for the Majin to handle and the Majin suppress its mind to hide from it. The Victim's body, now a Corruptor, then fuses with the Majin's and becomes an Ultra-Majin}

 **Borrowed Transformation =** A trained Majin can utilize the transformations of their absorbed victims for themselves. This also includes evolutions by forcing the victim to go through one while in the Majin's body.

 **Majin Body Re-Merger** **(** _ **Ex. Super Buu**_ **):** 2.5x (Light Majin PL + Dark Majin PL) = New Form {Warning- Personality depends on the one that absorbed the other and its shapeshifting gets a little stronger}

 **Majin Merge (** _ **Ex. Majuub**_ **):** Majin A PL x Majin B PL = New Majin PL {Once done both Majin loses their Pure Form completely}

 **Purifying:** 1.5x (Number of Impurities) + Pure Form = New Pure Form {Purifies the Majin back to its Pure Form with a bonus power up. Warning- near impossible for Majin to do this by themselves}

 _ **-~-**_ **Purifying (** _ **After a Takeover**_ **):** (Majin's Pure Form PL x Corruptor's Current PL) / (Number of Impurities) = New Pure Form PL {Warning- If this happens, RUN… because most likely the Majin is now insane!}

 _ **-~-~-**_ **Corruptor's Base (** _ **After Majin's Purification**_ **):** 1.5x (Corruptor's Current PL / Majin's Pure Form PL) + Corruptor's Base PL = Corruptor's New Base PL {Fun Fact- While getting a boost in power, the corruptor also keeps the knowledge it acquired while an Ultra-Majin…and, in some cases, they also get some of the powers of the other Impurities}

 **Majin Fission =** Splits a small portion of their body and power to create a new Majin

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Purge Spilt** **:** PL of Corrupted Form "splits" between them. Also, the absorbed victims of the Corrupted Majin are forever fused with either the Light or Dark Majin

 _ **-~-~-**_ **Light Majin (** _ **Ex. Good Buu**_ **):** Corrupted Form PL / (Pure Form's "Evil" Nature) = Light Form PL

 _ **-~-~-**_ **Dark Majin (** _ **Ex. Evil Buu**_ **):** Corrupted Form PL / (Pure Form's "Good" Nature) = Dark Form PL

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Generifying of A Corrupted Majin (** _ **Ex. Mr Buu & Mrs. Buu**_ **):** Corrupted Form PL splits in Half between the New male and female bodies

 _ **-~-~-**_ " **Booby-Booby Technique" (** _ **Love-Love Beam**_ **) =** createschildren… _How_...Look it up! { _Ex. Buu's Descendants_ }

 **-~** _ **-~-~-**_ **Purification:** 1000x Base Form PL {However it can only be used for a very short time. The form looks like the Original Corrupted Majin's Pure Form}

 **-~** _ **-~-~-**_ **Purify:** 5000x Base Form = New Pure Form PL {Warning- Unknown How It Happens...but a child of a Corrupted Majin can become a new Pure Majin}

* * *

 **/\Demon Multipliers/\\\\\**

 **Dark Dragon Balls:** (Number of Stars in the Ball) x (250.5x Victim's PL) {Fun Fact- Unlike the others, these Dragon Balls scatter through time and space and possesses an evil being to protect itself from capture}

 **Dark Magic:** 25x Current Form{Turns victim into a darker and more powerful version of themselves}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Villainous Mode:** 50x Current Form PL {Under the influence of the Spellcasters}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Supervillain Mode:** 150x Current Form PL {Years of the Victim's Life is shaved off for how long the form is active}

 **-** _ **~-**_ **Fruit from The Demon Tree of Might:** 100x Current Form PL {Fun Fact- Unlike the original Tree of Might, this power up is temporary}

 **Dark Evolution (** _ **Ex. Lord Slug's Super Giant Form**_ **):** (How much energy the Demon God gives you) + Victim's Current Form PL = New Form {A Demon God forces an evolution of Form and/or Power out of a victim under their control}

 **Darkness Form:** 350x Base Form PL {achieved when enough energy is absorbed}

 **Demon God Form:** 30000x Base Form PL {achieved when enough energy is absorbed}

- _ **~-**_ " **Final" Giant Form (** _ **Ex. Demigra**_ **):** 2.5x Demon God Form {The user takes on a monstrous form}

 _ **-~-~-**_ **Makyouka Form:** 5x Demon God Form {Fun Fact- In this state the user takes on a combination of their normal and monstrous Demon God forms}

* * *

 **/\Shin-Jin** _ **[Kais]**_ **Multipliers\\\**

 **Power Unleashed (Ex.** _ **Chronoa's Power of Time Unleased**_ **):** (Age + Domain)x Base PL {Each Kai has their own version of this form}

 **Potara Earrings Fusion:** 1.5x (Partner A base PL+ Partner B base PL) = Fusion Base {Max Time limit is 30 minutes…will lessen depending on power}

 **Power of Destruction (** _ **Ex. Toppo**_ **):** 5000x-1000000x Base PL {2 requirements must be met to achieve this power- An angel must allow a being to use it and the mortal must give up their mortality}


End file.
